


Damn it, Madam, you are loveliness incarnate

by Seasons_of_my_life



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Ander and Omar are supportive and annoying friends, Coming Out, F/F, M/M, navigating having a crush on a girl, this is me catering to my own interests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasons_of_my_life/pseuds/Seasons_of_my_life
Summary: After the whole disaster with Samu, Rebeca had enough of dating for a while. The pretty girl that keeps smiling at her isn't gonna change her mind - right?
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana, Rebeca "Rebe" de Bormujo Ávalos/Original Female Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Damn it, Madam, you are loveliness incarnate

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Virgina Woolf's Orlando

After the whole disaster with Samu, Rebeca had enough of dating for a while. She tried convincing Ander of that as well, who kept nagging her about “new people, new opportunities” and seemed to find her (absence of a) love life highly entertaining. She wasn't entirely sure what had prompted this sudden desire to meddle – maybe he just wanted to stop talking about cancer and dying, and she indulged him for a while. But her patience was wearing thin.

They were walking to their next classroom, and Rebeca tried eating an apple and keeping Ander from prying into her life at the same time. “No, seriously, man, no more boys for me. They're stressful as fuck, and I really need to pass my exams; I have enough shit going on.”

Ander seemed to consider this for a moment, and for a brief, blissful second Rebe thought she had won, when he asked, “What about girls though?” and made her choke on her apple.

“What the fuck?”, she coughed and looked around fearfully. Ander looked a bit guilty and absent-mindedly patted her on the back. “Well, since you said you liked girls, too. And if boys are too stressful for you, I thought...”

“No, no, no!”, Rebeca interrupted him, still gasping for air. “Absolutely not. That was a wholly theoretical statement. I'm not gonna start dealing with that shit on top of everything else, too. Just... no. No dating for me. Nada. Period.”

They had reached their classroom, where Omar was already waiting for them. Ander kissed him on the cheek, which made him smile almost bashfully, and Rebe felt a tug of envy on her insides. They were cute as fuck. And finally happy, too. Their happiness was almost enough for her to reconsider Ander's question, but then Omar asked, “What's going on? Still trying to get her a date?” and her romantic moment was over. She slapped him on the shoulder, said “Shut up”, and left the couple behind as she entered the classroom. She tried very hard to keep her eyes on her table in the last row, but she still managed to catch a glimpse of the pretty blonde in the front who looked up at her and smiled whenever she entered the room. One time, Rebe had tried to play it cool and nod back, but she had walked into some dude's table and almost dropped her bag, so now she preferred to ignore the girl. Almost. Sitting down, she sneakily glanced her way again. Her short sidecut was perfectly complimented by one long earring in the one ear and a row of studs in the other one. She wore the school tie loosely around her neck and had replaced the buttons of her shirt with personal ones (Rebe could make out a skull and a rainbow). The shirt was tucked into ripped jeans that led to combat boots. Somehow she managed to pull off purple lipstick and look cool instead of trying too hard. Shit. She was still looking at her. Rebe felt her cheeks heat up. She was so fucked.

Rebe knew she was attracted to girls, too, and had not just fallen for Carla's undeniable charm that seemed to defy sexual orientation. And she was okay with it. In theory. The truth was, Rebe wasn't good with girls, never had been. Her closest friends had always been boys; she was too “brash” and “boyish” for most girls her age – or their parents, when she had been younger. The one time she had been close friends with a girl, she had fallen in love and thought it was requited, which led to an incredibly awkward conversation at the beginning of summer, where she learned that girls “just acted like that with each other”, and ended in the friendship drifting apart over the holidays.

So, yeah. Girls made her nervous, with their long hugs, bright smiles and genuine compliments. She was terrified of misinterpreting stuff again and being humiliated. So she stuck with boys, for friendships and relationships. But sometimes, she felt like something was missing.

Friday afternoon she hung out with Omar before his shift started. They were sprawled out in the living room – it had taken Rebeca a while to get comfortable in the principal's house (She had yelled at her! They weren't supposed to interact outside of the school building!), but she actually liked Azucena, who made great lemonade and never asked why they were always hanging out at their place instead of Rebe's, which she was grateful for.

Ander was doing something with Guzman, and Rebe and Omar took the opportunity to paint each other's nails. It was one of the things Omar had wanted to try out now that he could, and he actually really enjoyed it – both having his nails painted as well as painting Rebe's nails. Her hands didn't look like she had dipped them in paint anymore, either, so he was definitely getting better. She wasn't sure how to approach the topic, but she knew she wanted to come out to Omar. Ander kept looking at her oddly, like he was curious and felt guilty at the same time, and she couldn't deny that she had developed a proper crush on the girl, which became more obvious every day. Ander was great at keeping secrets, but he also hated it. She didn't know the details, but after everything that had happened with Polo, he cherished honesty. He didn't like keeping things from Omar, but he didn't want to out her without her permission, either. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to talk about it, too.

“When did you know you liked guys?”, she asked innocently as she intently focused on painting Omar's right pinky fingernail a deep blue. He huffed, apparently surprised by the question, and slowly answered, “I think I was 13 and my cousin was getting married. My parents wanted me to 'make friends' with one of the girls there, but the only person I cared about was the bride's brother. He was 15 and I thought he was the coolest and prettiest person at the whole event. I knew I didn't want to marry a girl after that. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, well, uuuh...”. She cleared her throat. “It's just that lately I've been thinking about...you know, stuff, and I wanted to tell you because I trust you and you can relate, somewhat, so...” She fell silent.

“...Relate to liking boys? Or what exactly are you talking about?” Omar sounded confused.

Rebe sighed. “To liking people of the same gender”, she mumbled. “Huh?” “To liking people of the same gender!”, she repeated, louder, and finally looked up again. Omar's face was lit up like a fucking christmas tree and he shuffled forward to hug her. Rebe laughed. “No, your nails! Your nails!” Omar pulled back hastily, still smiling. “Fuck that, you just came out to me!” “I did!” She felt so much lighter suddenly, and was grateful she had made this decision. “I'm bi! I'm bi. That's the first time I ever said that out loud.” Omar hugged her again and she hugged him back tightly.

That was when Ander came home and laughed at them from the doorway. “What's up with you guys? Should I leave you alone for a while and come back later?” Omar looked at him like he wanted to say something, but then stopped and turned to Rebe with a questioning look on his face. She decided to relieve all of them and said, “I just told Omar I'm bi.” Ander smiled and walked over to them. “Awesome!” He punched both of them in the shoulder lightly as a greeting and sat down next to Omar. “You knew?”, he asked Ander, who put an arm around Omar's waist and leaned on his shoulder.

(Rebe wasn't sure whether he was aware of how closely attached he needed to be to Omar at all times. He wasn't one for PDA or being overly affectionate, but he always needed to be touching Omar. It was disgustingly cute.)

“Yeah, she told me she thought Carla was hot to distract me from being at the hospital once”, he explained and then turned to Rebeca. “What brought this on? I thought you didn't wanna deal with this shit?” “I don't!”, Rebe responded quickly. “But you always look like you're going to explode if you can't talk to Omar about it, and also, I have -”, she made a face, “- feelings. For someone. A girl.” Now both Ander and Omar looked absolutely delighted, and Rebeca started questioning all her life choices when they started firing questions at her.

They only managed to find out that the girl in question was “Bianca from English, first row” before Rebeca threatened to use her nail polish on their faces if they didn't shut up. After that, they calmed down. Satisfied, she turned back to Omar's forgotten nails and started talking about the party that was gonna take place next Saturday. She still managed to hear Ander murmur into Omar's ear, “This color suits you”, pointing at his fingernails. She felt pride rush through her body – not long ago, Ander had been obviously uncomfortable with Omar's new interest in exploring his feminine side, but she had seen him get used to it and even show appreciation for it. Again, seeing their relationship and how they grew with each other could make her reconsider her own goals and actions. Not that she'd ever tell them that.

The boys had advised her to try and interact with her crush as well as signal that she was into girls.

Rebeca had no idea how to do either. After some hesitation, she went online and found jewelry in the bisexual colors (they had their own colors! Very stylish, too!) and decided to order a bracelet and a ring. Subtle, but definitely visible. She could work with that.

Before her order arrived, an opportunity to interact did: She got to their shared class earlier than usual (completely unintentionally, of course) and saw Bianca at the other end of the hallway, still standing at her locker. Rebe slowed down and took out her phone, pretending to text while sneakily observing Bianca, who closed her locker and started walking towards the classroom, her arms laden with books, magazines, and a bag filled with cardboard and construction paper. Without any time to overthink, Rebe rushed to the door to hold it open. Bianca smiled at her gratefully and said “Thanks”, to which Rebeca replied, “No problem! You have big plans for that?” She gestured to the bag and tried to resist the urge to punch herself in the face. “Oh, yeah, I have an art project with this guy in this class and I like to be prepared!” Her smile was still sunny, her voice excited. “I think I'm a lot more enthusiastic than him though.” She placed her stuff on her table and shrugged. Rebe couldn't keep the adoration out of her voice when she replied, “He should feel lucky to work with you. You look like you know about...art and...stuff - “. Fuck. Way to sound smart and charming, girl. “I mean, I think I've seen you draw in class? And you have a great style! You definitely need an artistic streak to make this uniform look as cool as yours.” Was that creepy? Was she being obvious? Shit, was that too much? But Bianca's smile grew. “Thank you so much! Yeah, I draw. But you gotta be creative yourself, you always look amazing!” Rebe forgot how to breathe for a second and felt her cheeks heat up. “Thanks, wow...” She was saved by the bell and the teacher coming in. Bianca brushed her hand against her arm and sat down. Rebe managed to get to her table in a haze and flip off Omar who showed her both thumbs up. She was still catching her breath.

At the end of the lesson – that she had barely paid attention to – she wasn't in a hurry to leave. Ander and Omar were waiting for her right outside the classroom. She would love to talk to Bianca again – and also avoid her friends' interrogation, but she didn't know what to do. Bianca had picked up her books and bags and was talking to a guy – probably her art partner. Dejected, Rebe wanted to pass by quietly, but she was taken by surprise when Bianca turned to her and gently squeezed her arm. “I'll see you, yeah?” Rebe just nodded and smiled – how she always managed to leave her speechless puzzled her. If she really wanted to go for this – and when did she decide that? – she had to get herself together. She joined Ander and Omar in the hallway who made dumb faces at her and took her between them. “She totally likes you!” Omar exclaimed. Ander added, “You'll be a thing in no time! You just gotta open your mouth!” God they were annoying little fuckers. She was so glad she had them.

From then on, the girls always greeted each other in the hallway and before class, often chatting for a few minutes. Rebe noticed how she felt more comfortable and grounded in herself with every interaction.

She had started wearing the bracelet and sometimes the ring to school, and felt more confident about being out as well. Samu had asked her about it one time, and she only felt a little nervous about telling another person she was bi.

Three weeks after Rebe had held the door for Bianca, their teacher announced they were going to do partnered projects – they had to prepare a topic and present it in a few weeks and it would make up quite a big part of their grade. When he said that they could choose their partners, the class started buzzing. Rebe sighed and looked around. She got along with a lot of people, but a graded project? She needed someone who wouldn't be an asshole about it but still do their share of the work. That's when somebody tapped her on the shoulder and made her turn around. Bianca stood in front of her, smiling and fiddling with a pen like she was nervous. “Hey! I thought maybe we could work together?” Rebe almost choked on her tongue trying to answer too quickly, “Yeah, sure, that would be – cool! Sit down, girl!” Bianca looked relieved and sat down next to her.

“So, what do you think about Virginia Woolf? She's on the list and there's a lot of … queer themes in her work that could be interesting to explore. If you were okay with that...” Rebe tried to stay calm and collected, but her mind started running a hundred miles an hour at that statement. Was Bianca trying to tell her something? She almost forgot to answer – Bianca seemed to backpedal, saying, “It's okay if you prefer something more modern though, or something with more, I don't know, action or tension, maybe...”

“No, sorry, that's good! Virginia Woolf sounds – good. I was just...thinking...ahead already.” Rebe paused to consider her options, and then decided to just go for it. “I'm glad you asked me to partner with you. Maybe we could meet up for lunch sometime and then hang out and talk about our ideas?” Bianca relaxed, her smile got wider. “That sounds great! I – wanted to spend more time with you. I really like your bracelet, by the way.” Okay. Rebe could be a bit thick, but she was pretty damn sure that meant Bianca liked her back. “Thank you!” She shifted a little bit closer to the other girl and let their hands brush. She hadn't been this excited about a school project in quite a while – ever, probably. This would be interesting for sure. If only to learn more about her gorgeous project partner who was already smiling at her like she couldn't possibly be any happier to be reading Virginia Woolf with her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3  
> you can come say hi on [tumblr](https://stateofgraceanddreaming.tumblr.com/)


End file.
